


CapWolf

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [84]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fanfiction, M/M, Pre-Slash, Writer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes an amazing discovery, and gets an update on his favorite fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CapWolf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/144875326366/prompt-for-sterek-youve-been-typing-furiously) on Tumblr for the anon prompt: _prompt for sterek - you've been typing furiously on your laptop in the library, and have just gone to get a book, so I had a quick look and you're writing hardcore gay porn and it's GOOD._
> 
> Unbetaed.

”Oh my god, I swear I didn’t mean to look!” Stiles shrieks, as Derek comes back from between the shelves, nails digging into some poor book in his hands.

 

”I will kill you if you tell anyone,” he starts, but Stiles is too excited to take much notice, because how did he not know this?! He’s been partnered with Derek for at least five different school projects by now, and somehow never realized they share fandoms? Unacceptable!

 

”Dude, how could you not tell me?! I’ve spent so much time ranting at you about the MCU, and all this time you’ve been writing this?!”

 

Derek looks at him with narrowed eyes, like he’s struggling to make sense of what’s happening to him. ”You’re… not gonna use this against me?”

 

Stiles flails. ”Are you kidding me?! I might mock you a little bit for using the word ‘member’, but this shit is good!”

 

There’s a weird moment of awkward silence before Derek clears his throat and moves closer, grip on his book easing somewhat. ”I… I’d like to think I’ve improved. That’s an older story. I was just being nostalgic.”  

 

Something niggles in Stiles’ brain, suddenly. ”Wait…” he re-reads the passages on the laptop screen again, and then it clicks. ”Oh my _god_. I _know_ this fic! You’re CapWolf! You’re, like, my favorite stucky writer _ever_!”

 

”Oh… uhm. Wow, okay. Thanks,” Derek says awkwardly, but frankly Stiles is too excited to try and restrain himself.

 

”Are you still working on the Sliding Doors AU!? I know there was the note about having exams but-  oh my god, those are _our_ exams, this is so surreal!”

 

Derek grins, like Stiles enthusiasm can’t avoid rubbing off on him. ”Yeah, I have the next chapter ready. Just wasn’t sure I’d make it, so I didn’t wanna get people’s hopes up too high.”

 

”Are you fucking with me right now?! Why aren’t you planting your butt in that seat and posting it right now?! You ended it on a cliffhanger, asshole! I am dying to know what happens next! And I know the goddamn movie, and still it makes no difference! Post it, what are you waiting for?!”

 

”I’m supposed to be studying-”

 

”Buddy, you’d better post that chapter right the fuck now so I can stop being in fic limbo, please, put me out of my misery. And I will help you study after I read it, seriously, I’ll make you flash cards, anything you want, just do this for me, please!” No one should ever have to experience the rollercoaster of emotion Stiles is going through over knowing his suffering could be ended just with a few keystrokes from Derek’s talented fingers, and he has to do a fist-pumping victory dance when Derek finally huffs out a little laugh and sits down. He clicks into another document, and Stiles darts around the table, hands slapped over his eyes. ”No, wait, I don’t wanna read until it’s uploaded!” He plops down in front of his own laptop, drumming his fingers on the table, and he doesn’t even care that Derek is obviously amused at his antics. ”Come on!”

 

”Done,” Derek says with a lot more calm than this situation really warrants, in Stiles’ opinion.

 

”Dude, yes, I love you, and we are gonna have so many fandom dates, I swear to god.”

 

It’s much much later when Derek gets up the nerve to ask if he was serious and though Stiles doesn’t even remember saying it, he doesn’t regret a single word. He also gets amazing smut fic dedicated to him. Life is excellent, frankly.

 

End.


End file.
